


Hambre de muerte; hambre de frío

by verahaust



Category: Tokyo Ghoul
Genre: M/M, Poetry, Romance
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-01
Updated: 2020-02-01
Packaged: 2021-02-25 17:20:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,098
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22499704
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/verahaust/pseuds/verahaust
Summary: − Tienes hambre y muerte en la mirada.(Hambre que engulle mi hambre).− Ah sí. Tú tienes apatía por la vida en la tuya.(Apatía que tu cuerpo de hielo no puede contener).
Relationships: Kaneki Ken | Sasaki Haise/Kirishima Ayato
Comments: 1
Kudos: 9





	Hambre de muerte; hambre de frío

**Author's Note:**

  * For [miehczyslaw](https://archiveofourown.org/users/miehczyslaw/gifts).



> **Renuncia:** Todo a Sui Ishida (excepto las metáforas bordes omg)
> 
> 1\. Esto es para mi queridísimo amigo Drea como regalo de Santa Secreto, a quien adoro y merece todos los fics del mundo. Es la primera vez escribiendo en un fandom después de años, así que espero que sea de tu agrado. Va con todo mi corazón 🖤
> 
> 2\. Basicamente todo está narrado en primera persona desde el POV de Kaneki y dirigido hacia Ayato (solo el punto .iii es lo contrario). Quizás se lean algo raras. ¡Están advertidos!

_"Mi corazón te escupe estrella  
_ _incomparable angustia  
_ _me estoy riendo pero tengo frío."_

Georges Bataille

* * *

**i.**

Tengo el sueño profundo.

Cuando duermo, la oscuridad me susurra  
para calmarme los dolores en el pecho hueco,  
y las lágrimas me acarician las mejillas,  
como un beso de buenas noches  
por parte de un espectro extinto en mi memoria.

Solo tengo ramas y hojas secas  
donde debería estar mi corazón;  
un nido vacío de recuerdos  
sobre sueños que durante el día  
parecen demasiado impersonales

: (impropios).

De manera recurrente la tristeza se me cierne  
sobre los ojos de papel pálido  
y entre miles de pájaros, solo tú miras de vuelta.

Estoy a punto de ser devorado,  
por ti, por tus garras de ave rapaz,  
por tu corazón que no vive de reliquias,  
ni de sueños ni esperanza,  
y que desprecia el aire y la condición humana.

(Hay fragilidad en la tristeza  
y en la ensoñación).

Y se me tensan los músculos con falsa expectativa;  
no soy rey, solo tragedia,  
mientras mi cuerpo llora y la melancolía tiembla.

El aturdimiento dura hasta que me consuelas;  
cuando el descaro me muerde la piel,  
y me deja marcas amapolas en  
mis omoplatos de invierno muerto.

**ii.**

«¿Tú?» No te recuerdo.  
(Tú, con tu sonrisa altiva,  
y tu máscara de animal indefenso  
y la tela sobre tus plumas de córvido y)

Me despiertas;  
me tocas;  
me laceras.

Hoy también llevas el cuerpo entumecido del hastío,  
y el frío te quema los dedos que palpitan  
con tu furia y tu miseria.

«¿Vas a dormir todo el día o qué?»

Quieres desvestir la rabia e irritación,  
quitártela como un abrigo,  
lanzarla en el piso y dominar su fiereza.

No eres débil. Después de todo,  
los débiles temen, abandonan, desaparecen,  
no se aferran a nada, solo a su cobardía.

A veces te observo, me pregunto si existe para ti  
algo más que reyes-insectos,  
hermanas disecadas con las alas rotas  
y sonrisas de superioridad que discrepan  
con el cuerpo diseccionado de un padre demasiado dócil.

Pero no soportas ser descifrado _por mí_ ,  
preferirías romperte la mitad de los huesos  
: (ah, como tú desees).

Tienes la agilidad de un carroñero y ahogas  
cualquier rastro de predictibilidad  
entre tus párpados de lienzo mancillado:  
Eres un ave rapaz con hambre de extinción.

**iii.**

Me mofo ante el rey tuerto que duerme.  
Nada me espera en los sueños (solo terrores),  
pero te veo el rostro de niño trágico  
e incluso paralizado por la angustia del cansancio,  
tienes los ojos llenos de anhelo muerto.

Se siente como mirar un cadáver antiguo  
con el corazón que aún (apenas) late, pero:  
«eres un bonito cadáver. Me da asco (que me hagas sentir así)»  
y la mandíbula se me tensa.

(Quiero abrazar tu garganta con mis manos,  
deslizar una tumba dentro de tu boca  
y que me muestres el sabor de tu carne;  
esa que tanto odias y rasgamos muchas veces antes).

Pero ahora, mirándote, pareces un  
hombre desahuciado:  
mitad ángel, mitad insecto.

Fuiste olvidado por el tiempo, por reyes, por reinas;  
abrazado por la desesperanza.  
Heredero del tejido desgarrado de tus antecesores,  
de la intención colectiva de unir antropófagos y humanos:  
un desterrado.

«Te ves como si quisieras alejarte de todo,  
aun temiéndole a la soledad,  
pero no tienes el valor de poseer exigencias  
y yo no tengo necesidad de irme. Qué pena por ti.»

Así que a veces trato de recordarte con mis dientes  
que ya no eres humano y no necesitas de su compasión  
ni de su hipocresía o su falsa moral.  
Deberías haberte deshecho de ellas.

Una vez me hablaste de un sueño lejano  
donde quisiste ver qué había en este mundo distorsionado.  
Yo te mostré un ritual de depredadores y trofeos,  
pero me arrastraste, aunque tu espalda era frágil y fácil de romper,  
doblegaste mis huesos como si masticases caramelos.

Cuando te toco para despertarte,  
tu tacto de nieve nos hace temblar a los dos.  
Te ves demasiado indefenso.  
(Débil. Mentiroso. Demasiado frágil. Falso.)

Sonrío irónicamente al contraste de cuando,  
con el cabello de ceniza blanca al viento,  
tocabas esa sinfonía patética con mis huesos rotos,  
justo después de un banquete visceral.

Pienso que, si quiero devorarte,  
lo haré saliendo de mi propia carne y  
dirigiéndome hacia tus huesos;  
lo haré en una invitación al caos;  
no de esta manera lamentable.

**iv.**

(Pero ya me has devorado el corazón  
y los pulmones y las costillas  
y la columna vertebral  
y los sonidos y los silencios y  
¿qué más queda, Ayato-kun).

**v.**

− Tienes hambre y muerte en la mirada.  
(Hambre que engulle mi hambre).

− Ah sí. Tú tienes apatía por la vida en la tuya.  
(Apatía que tu cuerpo de hielo no puede contener).

**vi.**

Nos grabamos sentencias con cinceles en los huesos;  
un intercambio casi gentil entre reyes y cuervos.  
Nuestros dedos entrelazados se retuercen,  
amenazando con quebrarse entre ellos.

«Si rompo tus dedos, gano yo»  
Un pacto mudo.

El silencio nos astilla los hombros;  
olvidamos cómo usar el lenguaje  
y ambos callamos en señal de derrota;

fuimos vencidos en una ceremonia de palabras  
que cayeron como alfileres y resignación;  
un ritual infantil de dominar (consolar) al otro.

(Resulta que, al final, ambos anhelamos la extinción, Ayato-kun).

**vii.**

Y también te anhelo a ti.

La primera vez que me besaste,  
quisiste lacerar mis ambiciones con tu boca,  
mientras yo intentaba magullar tus plumas  
que gritando de miseria estaban.

Ahora me siento sobre ti y toco tu cabello sin estrellas  
(es jueves y todas tus constelaciones murieron hoy),  
he posado las manos en el vacío;

y me lleno las uñas con tu carne profanada  
hasta perforar tus mentiras perpetuas;  
y te arranco la sonrisa desdeñosa con la boca  
para luego morderte las heridas abiertas.

Graznas, altanero, alegoría de una  
ruina atemporal que me delata:  
«¿Eres estúpido? Ni siquiera tú dejas de sangrar»  
Pero el orgullo se te atasca en el cuello  
y sigues existiendo entre mis dedos.

(Ya hemos vuelto recurrentes los encuentros  
en ayeres olvidados y mañanas inciertos)

**viii.**

Es la desnudez el invierno, la noche y el infinito;  
y en la nulidad tropezamos con el amor y la muerte,  
mientras en tu eternidad se quedan los míos.  
En tanto que en el vacío nace tu cuerpo y  
me encuentro al ver tus ojos de templo.

Hay un algoritmo inquietante en  
la mezquindad que la avidez nos otorga.  
Cortamos y abrimos nuestros cuerpos en pedacitos  
con declaraciones enraizadas en la lengua y la sangre.

Ya no hay espacio en el cuerpo para oraciones;  
y las vocales saben a hierro en tu boca.  
Poco importan las palabras ahora:

(No hay metáforas en la extinción).


End file.
